


The Promise

by floraphyl



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: It's a platonic relationship, Other, Read at your own cost, spoilers for mirai-hen, there's no romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floraphyl/pseuds/floraphyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snippets of Kizakura's and Kyouko's interactions since Kyouko's birth till /that/ :'(</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

 

The man adorned with the black fedora was cradling the newborn belonging to the new father, Jin Kirigiri. It was October 6th 1990. The newborn was a girl with milky skin. She had tufts of silvery lilac hair on the top of her head, but her eyes were closed. She was sleeping soundly.

Jin had invited Kizakura to be his moral support for the birth of his new daughter. He was afraid something would go wrong during his wife’s childbirth. However, she was a strong woman giving birth to a healthy 7 pound child. Kizakura thought she weighed like a pillow of feathers.

“Yo Jin, what are you naming her?”

“I haven’t thought about it yet. Do you want to give her a name, Koichi?”

Kizakura had never been asked for a bigger favor than this. Naming a child is practically the equivalent of marrying someone. They’d have to keep the name for a life time. Kizakura sat down on one of the hospital chairs and pondered upon the possible name for a few minutes.

What does Kizakura think when he first saw the newborn?

 _Mysterious_.

He looked back at her one more time and this time he stroked her cheek with his finger. At that moment, she finally opened her eyes.

They were lilac, but not just lilac. It’s as if fog enveloped her eyes leaving her with misty vision. Her eyes almost put Kizakura into a trance.

When she opened her eyes, she didn’t cry. Rather her huge eyes just bore into Kizakura’s and her cheeks puffed up.

“Kirigiri Kyouko,” Kizakura whispered.

“What did you just say Koichi?”

“I think Kirigiri Kyouko is a good name.”

* * *

  
Kizakura really loved Jin, like a brother. But, he didn’t want to be Kyouko’s baby sitter whenever Jin asked constantly. He couldn’t say no to Jin, though. He had done so much for him that he had to return the favor.

“Just read the note on the table Koichi! Thank you like always.”

Jin was rushing to get to his office job as Kizakura was left with a 3 year old Kirigiri. She was a jubilant child always full of energy.

“Uncle Koichi! Uncle Koichi! Let’s play a gameee,” Kyouko whined. Kizakura wondered what happened to the calm baby she was.

Kizakura sighed. “What do you want to play, Kyouko?”

Kyouko pulled out a magnifying glass from her dress pocket. “Detective!”

This wasn’t Kizakura’s first time playing Detective. Kyouko didn’t even know any other game besides Detective. She was taking after her grandfather a lot.

He couldn’t say no to Kyouko either.

“Alright, who is our next victim Detective Kyouko?” Kizakura said as he placed Kyouko into his laugh.

She smiled an irreplaceable smile, showing off her pearly teeth, as she was overjoyed to be playing her favorite game with one of her favorite people.

Kizakura almost wanted to cry at that very moment.

* * *

  
Kizakura didn’t know how to work the foreign box in his hand. What was it called? A Camera machine?

Kizakura, Jin, and Kyouko were in the local garden near Jin’s house. Now Kizakura wasn’t a professional photographer, but he knew noon was not the greatest time to have a photoshoot.

The sun was dazzling, but Kizakura thought Kyouko was more dazzling. She was growing up really fast. How old was she now? 5? She emitted pure joy as she was in her father’s arms.

“Papa I’m so high!”

Jin was raising his daughter like how Simba was held in the Lion King. It was an adorable sight and had to be captured onto film. Such a precious moment couldn’t have been forgotten as Jin rarely had the time for his daughter.

“Oi if you don’t hold still I can’t take the picture.”

Jin and Kyouko giggle as they keep on conversing. Kizakura holds the camera to his eyes and snaps the photo. Little did he know that that photo would become such an important memory to Jin.

* * *

  
2 years. In 2 years, everything turned around 360 degrees. It felt unreal to Kizakura hearing the death of Jin’s wife. She was such a strong woman full of youth and energy. She was Kyouko’s biggest role model after her grandfather.

Jin called Kizakura a few days after informing him that he no longer needed him to take care of Kyouko. In actuality, Jin was moving out.

Kizakura didn’t know how to feel about Jin’s decision. Anger? Relief?

Kizakura had always supported Jin since their high school days and he planned to continue to support him, but now Jin has a child. A young girl full of aspirations and a bright future. She was going to succeed in the family detective business unlike Jin. Will Kyouko bare hatred towards her father now? Kizakura wanted to prevent such a grudge from happening.

He finally reached a decision.

Kyouko wasn’t going to have any parents to look after her from now on. She was only 7 yeard old now, she still needed a caretaker. After all, her grandfather wasn’t going to be around for long. Kizakura was going to become Kyouko’s legal guardian, even if Jin wasn’t going to approve.

* * *

  
“Oi Kyouko-chan, it’s almost 8 o’clock you’re going to be late for school.”

“Well, you aren’t supposed to be drinking at 8 am, Kizakura.”

“I told you to call me Uncle! Geez.” Kizakura sighed. Kyouko was now in middle school and she became cold as ice. Her smile was locked behind bars as Kizakura hasn’t seen it since the day of the garden photoshoot. She wasn’t the same after her mother’s death. She became stoic, frozen in time.

She wasn’t even leaning towards the idea of Kizakura living with her, but after multiple pleads from him, she couldn’t deny him. He was around Kyouko since birth and Kizakura wasn’t the type to easily detach himself from people.

“Do you want a ride from me Kyouko-chan?”

“No thank you, I can handle myself walking to school.”

Ouch. Kizakura felt an icicle just stabbed his heart.

After Kyouko left the house, Kizakura drank the last of his morning beer. He wasn’t always a drinker, but recently he was indulging himself in the addictive liquid of alcohol. Was it because the lack of Jin in his life anymore?

Kizakura hadn’t talk to Jin in about 5 months. Maybe it was time for Kizakura to update him. He reached for his cellphone on the table and dialed Jin’s number.

Turns out, Jin was studying in the teaching field. Kizakura didn’t know what prompted Jin wanting to become a teacher. Jin was supposed to the successor to the family detective business, but he wasn’t interested.

Kizakura pressed the green call button and held the phone to his ear. 2 rings. It took 2 rings for Jin to pick up.

“Hello? Koichi is this you?”

“Yo Jin. How’s it going?”

“Nothing much really. I recently got a teaching license and now I’m a teacher at a local high school.”

“Do you enjoy teaching?”

“Most definitely. I don’t regret not succeeding as a detective.”

“Well, congratulations, Jin.”

“How are things going for you Koichi?”

“Hmm not so well. Kyouko-chan is still not opening up to me like old times. It’s as if she forgot everything prior to her mother’s death. I can’t tell if she hates you or not Jin.”

“Ah, I was hoping to hear some good news.”

Kizakura could feel the disappointment oozing from the cellphone. However, Jin wasn’t disappointed at Koichi. He was disappointed at himself.

“Geez Jin, don’t get so down in the dumps. There’s still time for her to grow. Did you know she made a new friend? Her name is Yui Samidare. They’re pretty much sleuth buddies. Kyouko calls her ‘Yui-onee-chan.’”

Jin smiled from the other side of the cellphone line.

Little did Kizakura know that Jin had plans to win back Kyouko.

* * *

  
Kizakura didn’t expect Jin and him to be sitting in the same room. It wasn’t just any room. It was the headmaster’s office of Hope Peak’s Academy. Yep, after 3 years, Jin Kirigiri managed to become the headmaster of one of the most prestigious high schools in all of Japan.

And somehow, Kizakura ended up becoming Jin’s secretary. Jin personally requested Kizakura to be at his side for this new chapter in his life. It was an academy for talented students. Kizakura’s job was to scout these students out.

Kyouko had cut ties off with Kizakura a few years back because in her eyes, he was a nuisance. After cracking one of the biggest cases in Japan, she left the household to permanently live with her grandfather. It broke Kizakura’s heart to tell Jin the news, but he had to endure it.

Now in the present, Kizakura was going to redeem himself. He pulled out a file from his messenger bag and handed it to Jin.

”I think you might like this new addition to the 78th class.”

Jin started at the file momentarily, confused as to how a file could hold shock value. But, he opened it and saw the student’s photograph. Jin’s face tensed up and his hands began shaking.

“H-how did you do this Koichi?”

“I’m able to pull a few strings. Ya know she’s the Super High School Level Detective, right?”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else from my daughter.”

“Promise me Koichi, she’ll be safe no matter what happens to her,” Jin added.

Kizakura swore he saw a tear slip down from Jin’s eyes.

“Of course, I promise.”

* * *

  
“This absolutely cannot be happening.”

Kizakura turned on his television and saw the 78th class mutual killing game being broadcasted live. That’s not what shocked Kizakura, though.

Kyouko was holding her father’s dead skeleton. Knowing his best friend was dead, Kizakura could have gone into despair at that moment. However, Kyouko was his only strength now.

He didn’t believe in God, but everyday he prayed for Kyouko’s survival.

And in the end, his prayers were answered.

* * *

  
Kizakura knew anything could have happened after the most despair inducing event in the history of mankind, but he never expected him to be placed in a mutual killing game with Kyouko.

His first thought was _“Jin would definitely kill me._ ”

It all occurred so suddenly. First all the division heads were gathered for a meeting about Naegi’s supposed “betrayal.” The next second later, everyone was put under sleeping gas and woke up with Chisa dead. Oh Chisa. Kizakura and her worked quite well together to raise the 77th class. Their efforts were futile, however, as they all became the Remnants of Despair.

Kizakura knew his chances of surviving the killing game wasn’t exactly high, as his NG code was that he couldn’t open his left hand. He had to fulfill his promise to Jin, though. And that was to protect Kyouko at all costs.

* * *

  
Her shriek cracked the tension of the atmosphere. One minute, she was going to move the book case.

Then, the floor collapsed.

Kizakura’s mind went blank and pure instinct kicked in. He wasn’t going to let Kyouko die in vain. Temporarily forgetting his NG code, he shot out his left arm and grasped Kirigiri’s hand with all his strength.

There it was, the jingle of the bracelet. The horrifying sound echoed in Kyouko’s ears as she looked up to see who her savior was. She would have been grateful but she was frozen in place as she saw the purple pigment slowly inching up Kizakura’s body. His veins vasolidated as the poison invaded his body.

Kizakura still held onto Kyouko’s hand with no intention of letting her go. Taking one deep breath, he began to lift.

Kizakura couldn’t hear anything right now, except for Kyouko’s breathing, which was intensifying at a fast pace. Kizakura’s own breath was cut off as the poison seeped into his heart. His body was shutting down, but he couldn’t let go no matter what.

With one deep heave, he swung Kyouko to the top of the ledge. They were both frozen in time. Kyouko had fear written all over her face as Kizakura smiled one last time with the last bit of his strength.

He could finally let go now in peace. The fall down to the bottom of the pit couldn’t have been as painful as witnessing Kyouko’s death.

As he was floating downwards, Kizakura mumbled his last words.

_“I kept my promise, Jin.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I thought I wasn’t over Kizakura’s death but now after watching Episode 9 of Mirai-hen, I am in despair!! My heart has been shredded into pieces knowing that Kizakura’s sacrifice was left in vain and I’m clinging to the small hope that ******* is still alive but holy fuck. Kodaka do not fail me now please.


End file.
